Traditionally, data has been organized using various systems, and structured record stores have been utilized in the past to create, update, read, and delete data, which can be stored in various formats. In many systems, structured record stores are designed around the notion of security. Security techniques may be utilized to determine whether certain entities are entitled to access certain data. For example, in some data stores, when an entity connects to the data store to access data of the data store, the entity presents credentials that attest to the identity of the entity. The credentials may be associated with a particular user, application, etc. that is mapped to a set of permissions that define a grant or denial of access to perform one or more operations in association with the data.
However, there are many challenges to adapting traditional structured record stores for the storage and access of data in modern systems. Modern data storage systems may be utilized to store various types of data that are subject to various privacy policies—for example, consumer applications may store consumer data that are subject to laws, legal norms, intersecting privacy policies, and more. Existing structured record stores are ill-suited to manage data in the manner described above. Accordingly, it may be desirable to implement systems and methods for privacy enforcement in the storage and access of data across various types of computer systems to improve the security and privacy surrounding the access of data.